Such apparatuses are known from practice. An apparatus for waking up a user can comprise a light source that produces a light effect with a low intensity at a beginning of a wake-up period of a user. The intensity of the light effect gradually increases during the wake-up period until the light effect reaches a relatively high intensity at the final wake-up time of the user. By doing so, the brightness of the light effect and the color temperature of the light effect changes. Such an apparatus, also known as a light alarm clock or the like, simulates a pattern of a natural sunrise. By using such an apparatus, the user is woken-up gradually over a period of time between the beginning of the wake-up period and a final wake-up time, preferably substantially close to the final wake-up time. By increasing the light intensity, the brightness and color temperature of the light source of the apparatus, the user is woken in a pleasant gentle way and not in an abrupt way such as by a loud alarm in most conventional alarm clocks.
Research has shown that a person that is woken up by the increasing light intensity, wakes up feeling better and having more energy than with an ordinary alarm clock. Thus, the gradually increasing light effect has a positive effect on energy hormones and the overall physical condition of the user.